The Perfect Christmas Tree
by Pax-Amor-Felicitas
Summary: Adam goes to get a christmas tree, Michael tags along. sorry for the super sucky summary. Part 5 of ficlet series.


Day 5 of Christmas Ficlet Series

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

This is pure fluff.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

Adam's mom had always been a firm believer in the thought that Christmas trees were only acceptable if there were real pine trees. It's the kind of tree her family always had when she was younger, and the same for both of her parents. As far back as his memories went, Adam could remember getting bundled up and he and his mom would drive down to the tree farm and would spend as long as necessary to pick the perfect tree.  
>This was why Adam was currently layering himself up with jacket, a very brightly colored scarf courtesy of Dean, gloves and a hat. He was just about to pull on the hat when the faint fluttering of wings had him looking up.<br>"Oh, hey Michael," he said quietly, groaning internally when his traitorous face turned red.  
>"The dark hair archangel' bright blue eyes crinkled in confusion as he took in Adam's appearance.<br>"Why are you so bundled up?"  
>Adam continued to stare at him for a few moments before shaking his head. " ah…I was actually just about to head out, gonna go pick out a Christmas tree, since you know it's that time of year and all…" Adam mentally kicked himself as he rambled on.<br>He barely noticed the look of disappointment in the angel's eyes.  
>"Oh well I guess I'll just come back some other time then," he muttered awkwardly.<br>He was just about to go when Adam yelled out. He turned and faced the increasingly reddening human.  
>"uhm, if you want, you can come with me…I mean it's nothing too exciting. Just walking in the cold looking for a good tree. Oh just never mind, you probably have more important things to be doing like..." Adam's nervous ramblings were cut off.<br>"I'd love to."  
>Adam's head jerked up so fast, Michael was surprised he wasn't injured.<br>"Oh cool. Great! Companies always nice, I probably would have gotten bored. Uhm, here, let me grab you a jacket. People will start to question someone being out in 30 degree weather not wearing a jacket. And maybe some gloves too" Adam ran off and then returned bundling Michael up.  
>Adam squashed down the thought of how cute the angel looked all bundled up. "Good. Good. Let's go."<br>The ride to the tree farm was awkward to say the least. The silence was deafening. Michael kept his gaze locked on the quickly passing landscape. Adam's by this point had clenched the steering wheel so tight he was beginning to lose feeling in them.  
>They both got out of the car and headed for the rows of trees. Adam's former nervousness began to melt away as his childhood memories washed over him, the scent of the trees bringing back fond memories of a simpler point in his life.<br>"What kind of tree are you looking for?"  
>Adam was shocked out of his memories by the question and the gentle hand on his arm. It seemed for a moment that he had almost forgotten the quiet man was there.<br>"The perfect one," he answered with a smile as he began looking around.  
>"How will we know it is perfect?"<br>Adam laughed, "My mom always said the perfect tree had to be just tall enough that even the tallest in the family would still have to stretch to reach the top, which with her being the tallest till I hit 13 I'm surprised our trees were anywhere near as tall as they seemed. The green would be dark but vibrant, a perfect forest green. It needed to be thick, no branch slightly bare. The smell for her was always a big factor. She said it was one of the things about having a real Christmas tree that she liked the most. That fresh, forest pine just permeating throughout the house. It was her favorite scent, boring I know, but she loved it. Had it in the car, all the air fresheners, everywhere."  
>Michael smiled faintly, his blue eyes lighting up. "You miss her, a lot don't you?"<br>A bittersweet looked crossed Adam's face as he looked up for the first time since he started talking. Michael frowned when he saw the tears in his eyes.  
>"Yeah, Especially around Christmas it was her favorite holiday, ever since she was a little girl."<br>Michael watched as Adam's eye clenched shut but a tear still escaped. He reached up without really thinking about it and wiped the tear away.  
>Adam gasped at the contact, his cheek tingling where Michael touched it.<br>"Why don't you tell me about her while we look for a tree that would be perfect for her?" Michael suggested.  
>Adam smiled and nodded his head.<br>"Let me say first off, she was the best mom a kid could ask for…"  
>They spent the next hour wandering aimlessly through the trees, Adam telling story after story. Michael listened giving Adam all of his attention, laughing with him when he talked about the first time she tried to make the entire Christmas dinner from scratch, which subsequently ending with a pizza after she realized that no, in fact you could not cook several dishes all at once. He comforted him with soothing words and gentle touches to his back when the memories got to be too much.<br>They were just about to turn down the next row, when it caught Michael's eye. It was easily seven feet tall. It was a deep forest green, thick and full with pine needles. It was perfectly straight, no bends or curves. It was perfect.  
>He grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him to a stop, cutting him off mid-story. Before Adam had a chance to say anything though Michael pointed at the tree.<br>"What about that one?"  
>He knew he had judged correctly by the look on Adam's face. He fought down a blush as Adam praised him on catching sight of the tree and kept thanking him over and over, even though Michael kept saying it was just luck that he had looked over and seen the tree.<br>An hour later found them propping the tree up into its stand and the awkward silence from before settled in again.  
>"Thanks, for inciting me and telling me stories about your mother. She sounds like a wonderful woman," Michael said softly, before turning around as if to leave.<br>"Wait!" Adam knew if he didn't do this now he'd probably never do it. He took a deep breath and slow steady steps towards the angel. He took a hold of the scarf he was still wearing and played with the frayed edges before looking in to the angel's blue eyes.  
>*Here goes nothing* he thought before leaning in and softly kissing the brunette.<br>After a few seconds he stepped back, but kept a hold of the scarf.  
>"I was think about making some hot chocolate and then going ahead and decorating the tree since it's not that late. You're welcome to stay. I mean if you'd like that is, you don'-" He silently huffed as he was interrupted again but quickly all brain function was cut off as realized Michael was kissing him.<br>The kiss was broken off, and Michael's hands tangled in the scarf with Adam's.  
>"Hot chocolate sounds wonderful."<br>Adam's grin was wide and bright as he let out a small quiet laugh, before gripping the scarf more firmly, kissing the angel deeply. As he stepped away he took the scarf with him, tugging the jacket off as he went, muttering something about making himself at home before he dragged the angel into the kitchen with him, the grin never leaving his face.  
>Michael leaned against the counter and watched as Adam fixed their hot chocolate. *Now that dad has taken some control back at home, maybe it's time for an extended vacation to earth* He smiled and took the mug of cocoa from Adam before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him snuggly to his side. As he rested his head against Adam's and looked out the window he saw a flash of white and smiled. It was snowing.<p> 


End file.
